Pria
Pria is the fifth episode of season one of the ''The Orville''. ''Charlize Theron guest stars as Pria Lavesque, a time-travelling antiques dealer hellbent on stealing the [[USS Orville|USS ''Orville]]. The episode was written by Seth MacFarlane and directed by Jonathan Frakes, who played Commander William T. Riker in Star Trek: The Next Generation. It features the music of John Debney. Teaser Fox released a 30-second promotional teaser on September 28, 2017."The Orville 1x05 Promo "Pria"". Fox Broadcasting Co. Sept. 28, 2017. A narrator announces that actress Theron will guest star on The Orville the upcoming Thursday and that Pria may be "the most surprising episode yet." Commander Kelly Grayson says, "She may not be what she seems." Captain Ed Mercer tells someone off camera, "Give me back my ship." Lieutenant Gordon Malloy tells the bridge: "I think everyone's going to want to see this." Plot Synopsis Act 1 The bridge crew enjoys an episode of the show Seinfeld. Isaac, however, does not understand the humor of the show. Malloy explains that slapstick comedy is enjoyable, and promises to show Isaac why later. The Orville shortly after receives an emergency message from a mining ship caught on a sun diver, a moribund comet trapped in the gravitational pull of a star. From her ship, consortium miner Pria Lavesque is patched to the bridge, who says that she is in trouble. Act 2 Lavesque tells the Orville that the heat of the nearby star has damaged her ship beyond recovery. Mercer, Malloy, and Lieutenant Alara Kitan land on the ship by shuttle. They take Lavesque aboard and quickly launch back to the Orville. The star's gravity proves too strong for the shuttle's engines, but Lieutenant John LaMarr reins it in via the ship's tractor beam. Back on the Orville, Lavesque is given a temporary quarters and invited to join the officers for cocktails later that evening. Meanwhile, Isaac enters the bridge with Mr. Potato Head pieces on his robotic head. Malloy cackles and explains that this was a practical joke and that it is now Isaac's turn to prank Malloy. At cocktail hour, Mercer and Lavesque connect over similar childhood experiences growing up in Massachusetts, Earth. After, Lavesque invites herself into Mercer's quarters to thank him personally and he kisses her cheek. Act 3 Grayson searches the Vega Mining Consortium data logs for anyone named "Pria Lavesque" but to no avail. She approaches Mercer in Engineering, where he is introducing Lavesque to the greater crew. Grayson tells Mercer in private that the lack of a personnel file for Lavesque is suspicious, but Mercer dismisses her request to search Lavesque's quarters. Mercer convinces Kitan to investigate Lavesque's room, and the two find a strange metallic box under her bed, which their scanners are unable to penetrate. Lavesque enters and the pair is forced to end their search early. Act 4 Mercer is furious that Grayson and Kitan searched their guest's room without probable cause. They mention the impenetrable box, but Mercer retorts, "So it could just be a belt buckle pin for all you know?" He formally reprimands Kitan. When Kitan exits, Mercer discloses that he believes Grayson is concerned only as he develops intimate feelings with Lavesque. They are interrupted by an emergency on the bridge. The ship is rocked by collisions with invisible objects in space. Isaac believes that the ship is caught in a dark matter storm. With no way to detect dark matter, their deflectors deplete rapidly and destruction becomes imminent. However, Lavesque convinces Mercer and Isaac to flood space with neutral axion particles through their weapons array, which renders the dark matter visible. Act 5 Malloy is unable to navigate through the astounding amount of destructive dark matter. With no options left, Mercer turns helm control over to Lavesque, who successfully navigates them to safety. which is further cemented when she saves The Orville from destruction in a Dark Matter field. After having sex with Pria, however, Captain Mercer finds the same grey rectangle from her room attached to the engines. Steve Newton uses a diamond drill to break into it while Isaac attempts to scan the data stored inside. The technology is too advanced and his systems shut down. After confronting Pria the crew learns that she isn't a genuine lost Union space captain, but instead an antique dealer from the 29th Century who used a stable wormhole to alter the past and save The Orville from destruction in order to sell it in her own timeline. Her plans are foiled, though, after being beaten into submission by Kelly and the ship using its weapons system to destroy the worm hole, causing Pria to be erased from the 25th century. It is also revealed that Isaac had survived by storing his data into The Orville right before systems burned out. Meanwhile, Gordon Molloy attempts to teach Isaac the humor in practical jokes. He starts off by attaching Mr. Potato Head pieces to Isaac's head to give an example. Isaac, believing he understands the concept, proceeds to cut off Gordon's leg and hide it in the ship. At first Gordon is extremely angry at Isaac's attempt at a practical joke, deeming it psychotic. However, when Isaac is in the sick bay disabled from Pria's 29th-century technology Gordon confesses that cutting off his leg was one of the best practical jokes he had ever witnessed. Cast Main Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Ed Mercer *Adrianne Palicki as Kelly Grayson *Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn *Scott Grimes as Lieutenant Gordon Malloy *Peter Macon as Bortus *Halston Sage as Alara Kitan *J. Lee as John Lamarr *Mark Jackson as Isaac Special Guest Star *Charlize Theron as Pria Lavesque Recurring Cast *Larry Joe Campbell as Steve Newton *Norm Macdonald as Yaphit (voice only) *Rachael MacFarlane as Computer (voice only) Trivia *The way Isaac survived Pria's technology was extremely similar to how J.A.R.V.I.S. survived Ultron's attack in the film Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron. Where the A.I. uploaded himself to the internet right before he was to be destroyed. *Alara's office is seen for the first time. *This is the second episode in a row to feature a major cast member from Seth MacFarlane's film, A Million Ways to Die in the West. *Several Star Trek shows had visits from the 29th century. The choice to have Pria come from that particular century may have been inspired by this. * A production error occurs in this episode. The location of the severing of Malloy's leg is between the hip and the knee when shown on Malloy's body. The leg which falls out of the ceiling in Pria's cabin is shown to be amputated at the hip. Mistakes * Isaac severs Lieutenant Gordon Malloy's leg at the knee. However, when the amputated limb is shown, it is severed at the hip. References Category:Episodes